Red Sand
by TheShadowPony
Summary: When two cargo ships come face to face with a ginormous sea monster, there ships become destroyed within the creatures clutches. But, luckily most of the crew members made it alive, and make it to sandy shores, It's up to the crew members to survive the tropical island. But, there not alone, they have to survive the night with prehistoric beasts on the prowl.
1. OCS WANTED

When two cargo ships come face to face with a ginormous sea monster, there ships become destroyed within the creatures clutches. But, luckily most of the crew members made it alive, and make it to sandy shores. It's up to the crew members to survive the tropical island. But, there not alone, they have to survive the night with prehistoric beasts on the prowl.

 **Ok, I'm feeling excited for this story but I'm also feeling a bit lazy with the OCs too. Soooo, how about you guys out there give me some OCs to use in this story. I'd prefer you not make your OCs too OP, cause I will be killing off a few of these OCs but they definitely will have there spotlight for a good while, so don't give me any OCs that you don't want to die. Another thing, If your OC is a unicorn, don't give them too much power, you can give them more magic than just levitation, maybe like a weak barrier shield (hey were not putin a Celestia on this island, no all powerful gods) But… you can make your OC badass. Anyways, make your OC as you like and fill the sheet below.**

 _Name:_

 _Age or maturity:_

 _Gender:_

 _Race: (Equestrian pony, zebra, griffon, etc.)_

 _Skills:_

 _Personality:_

 _Looks:_

 _Backstory:_

 _2_ _nd_ _race: (if equestrian; Pegasus, unicorn, earth. If not equestrian don't fill line)_

 _Disadvantages:_

 _Other:_

 **If you have any other questions just PM me, and give me some great OCs!**


	2. OCS WANTED UPDATE

**Sorry on the long wait, i'm still looking for a few more Ocs, and once i have as many as i need i'll get straight to writing. This is just an update or sometin like that, anyways, I will accept any captain Ocs cause I got nothin. I am super sorry if you got your hopes up, but i only need just a few more, 7 more Ocs at the most, if not 7 then i'll settle by with 3 more, the first chapter will most likely be very long, since i'll be introducing all characters, plot, problems, and just the cargo ships gettin demolished by some monstor of sorts. So pwez, I've got nothing for any captains, and there NEEDS to be one. So sorry :(**

 **OCS WANTED (pwez)**


	3. IM SO SORRY

**ok i know your very annoyed at this point but last time... I swear, soooo... YAY! i finally have enough OCs thank you peoples who were very patient with me. I no longer will accept any more OCs (unless i can't resist) and I REALLY do apologize if your OC is not introduced in the first chapter, it either coming in a nother chapter, OR, I didn't see your reveiw, yeah those moderate reviews really do confuse me, anyways... i did make a few of my own OCs in this story to just get the pace goin. So the next chapter I post will be the actuall first chapter, like I said, SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait, I will get to the chapter as soon as I can, ut it may take a while since the chapter will be very long... sorry, but, YAY**


	4. Chapter 1- pt 1- The day we regretted

"Dr. Bones? Are you Ok?" Bones looked from his roaming thoughts as he stared at the ocean. He cleared his throat and looked back to his son. A white coat, light blue mane and tail and an empty flank, his mane was much more curled and his tail, straight. "Hey, you're my son now, call me dad, you always call me by my professional name." He stared back with a smile and his son did the same. "So… **dad** , why do want me on this trip?" Bones whirled himself around and put his left hoof on Duffer Fluff's shoulder. "Well, you're my son now and I think this trip together will make us much more closer… Why do you ask, do you not want to come with me?" Bones gave a questioned look. Duffer looked back with an unsure expression, "No… It's not that, I-Um… I don't feel comfortable on a boat like this, it looks… run down, and I heard there's going to be a bad storm, and you never know what could be lurking out there, and- ." "Calm. Down. It will only take six days, and I promise you nothing will happen; I'll be by your side every second of the way. These crates are incredibly important, and if I'm not here to ensure the safety of my life's work… Then I'll die trying to see them safe." Bones left for the edge of the dock and made his way up the steep steps of the cargo ship. Duffer Fluff gave a small sigh and followed behind.

Bones stepped onto the ship and was greeted by the captain. "Ah, you must be Dr. Bones, I have heard much about you work. Well, welcome… and I assume that is your son?" The captain stared back behind him and gave a welcoming grin to the Colt behind his father. "Yes, this is Duffer Fluff, he's my adopted son. Oh, and I think he might need a tour of your cargo ship, just to make him feel safer. He's new to traveling by boat." Bones exclaimed. The captain gave a snicker and responded, "Right then, I understand. How 'bout I let you met the crew. Oh! My apologies, I haven't introduced myself… I'm Shadow Bolt, but you can call me Bolt if you rather prefer. Neither of you have to help with my ship; that's the crew's job… you have your own jobs… But if your stomach tosses on the trip, you're cleaning it up." The captain chuckled along with Dr. Bones, but Duffer Fluff was unamused.

Duffer examined the captain closely. He was a bit young for his place within the ship, but old enough. He had a black coat and green mane and tail, but Duffer was unsure whether he was an earth pony, or pegasus. His body was much too small for an earth ponys, but he wore a bright red jacket that would cover his wings, Duffer would have to just assume he was a smaller earth pony. Then there was a missing eye with the stitches running across his face, he definitely did wear eye patch but seemed to be missing.

* * *

Bolt directed Dr. Bones to the cockpit of the ship to discuss the trips coordinates and navigation, While Duffer Fluff explored the ships content.

Duffer settled with a nice view of the ocean and stared into the blue deep. As the rumbling of the ship began, Duffer Fluff felt the small drops of salty water fall onto his face. "Hey there!" a loud and feminine voice ringed through his ears. He jumped back with a hurling scream and felt flat onto the cold deck. "Oh, sorry if I scared you, captain told me to show you about." Duffer Fluff looked up to see an earth pony mare, she had a dark blue coat, greyish-blue mane and tail that were braided loosely, she had beautiful green eyes that stood out the most, and a cutie mark of the ocean with a red trail leading through. She looked back with a smile and held out her hoof. "Hi, I'm Ocean Trail! It's a pleasure to meet you… um-." She said, waiting for an answer. Duffer responded back and took her hoof. "Duffer Fluff… Are you apart of the crew?" "Your right there, I'm the navigator of this… well, not so lovely ship. It's run down as it can be. Now, how about we met the rest of the crew… Shall we?" Ocean Trail had already trotted down the ship's deck. Duffer took a few seconds to realize she was already out of site. He soon got up his flank and ran after her.

* * *

Dr. Bones finally settled in the seat in front of the map's coordinates. The ship was on the move and Bolt was tinkering around with the controls.

Bones started to examine the coordinates, after a long while of seeing through his destination, he started the conversation. "So have you ever travelled to Camelu? I hear the trading business is sky rocketing nowadays, sounds good for a business like yours." Bolt was busy staring the wheel and making his way out of the bay, but still tuning into Dr. Bones conversation. "Aw, yes… Camelu, I've never been there personally, but my father was the captain of this ship before me, and had been there a few times. He had died a year back, and I decided to keep the line going, plus I couldn't just let the crew go. They were good friends with my father and there really wasn't anywhere else for them to go. Before, I grew up in the slums of Manehattan, wasn't much to leave behind, so… I took his place." Bones looked back and said in a sympathetic tone, "I'm, sorry for your loose. I've never had to deal with deaths, I travelled so much… I- I didn't even know my family; I never even went to their funerals… I can't even remember what they look like…" Bones started to drift to his thought.

Bolt got his way out of the bay and said back, "Well, were on our way. Hmm, while it is true that the trading there is good… The struggle of traveling through those parts is a hassle." Bones stared down at the map once more and asked, "Oh? And why is that?" "Well… they say that most old ships like mine don't exactly easily get past… The Bermareda Triangle… And to get to Camelu, you have to get straight through the Bermareda Triangle. Most ships don't make it through… They say it's one of the greatest mysteries." Bolt said. Dr. Bones gave a loud laugh and answered, "I'm sure a few lost ships doesn't make it different from the rest of Eternity's Crossing." Bolt gave a silent grunt with a few stern words back, "well you believe what you like. You'll see what the ocean can give, and it rarely gives gifts."

* * *

Ocean Trail happily hummed to herself almost ignoring Duffer Fluff. Duffer decided he had enough courage to speak, "so, where's the crew at. I haven't seen them." Ocean Trail stopped her humming and replied, "There somewhere, usually there around the top deck, but maybe there on the other side."

Both made their way to the back side of the ship. The only crew member Ocean spotted just Silent Sound. He had a slick, cyan coat, short and ruffled light brown mane and tail, and shimmering blue eyes, with a horn on his head.

"Who's that?" Duffer loudly asked. Ocean Trail gave a wave to Silent Sound and responded, "His name's Silent Sound, nice fella, he's a mute though so he doesn't really like company. But let me tell ya, he's got great magic, he can use that levitation thingy real well, he sure is a big help on the ship. And did you know he speaks using his mind?!" Duffer shut himself out of the conversation and payed close attention to the unicorn. " _Hello there."_ Duffer jumped back to the noise coming from nowhere. "AGHHH!" Duffer let out a scream and saw the flashing image of a monstrous creature opening its gaping jaws. Duffer immediately sprinted out of site and jumped into the stairway below, leading to wear a few fragile crates were strapped down to the floor and walls.

Ocean Trail looked back to Silent Sound and gave a simple shrug back and said, "Maybe he's not very good with meeting new ponys?" " _Maybe so, but I don't think he would run at the site of some pony. What was his name?"_ Silent thought back. Ocean Trail replied, "Duffer Fluff. and I guess your right there, should we find him?" Silent started to trot down the deck with no answer. Ocean unsure of his actions went ahead and started to search off in the other direction.

* * *

Well then… I think I'll go check on Duffer Fluff. He's probably hurling off the side of the ship by now." Dr. Bones set out for the door and gave a wave back to Bolt. Bolt continued his steering and gave a loud sigh.

Dr. Bones trotted trough the rows of crates until he came across Ocean Trail. "Umm… You there, miss!" Bones shouted out to the mare, the mare heard his shout and galloped to Dr. Bones.

"Yes sir?" the mare asked in a hurried tone. "Have you seen my son…? Duffer Fluff?" Dr. Bones asked. The mare gave a wide eye expression and started on about, "OH… Umm… well, you see… *cough* your son. Is, well he's somewhere-." "You lost him, didn't you?" Dr. Bones wasn't enraged but more of annoyed. Ocean Trail swallowed her guilt and went on, "Oh, yes… Sorry." Dr. Bones sighed and replied, "well… lets go find my son that you somehow lost." Dr. Bones started his trot and Ocean Trail followed behind.

* * *

Duffer crept through the eerie and dark level. His mind was racing and his heart stuck in the same fast motion. He squinted trough the dark to see a dark silhouette of a short height, slowly making its way to Duffer. "HELLO!?" Duffer questioned the silhouette. No answers. Finally, the silhouette started to come to a sprint. Come faster and faster. And faster went Duffers heart.

The figure was running straight into the small beam of light shimmering through the hatch of the ship. Closer and closer.

Until a loud thud and the figure tripping on its own hooves, it fell flat on its face and a long groan rising to Duffers ears. The figure stood back up in the light revealing its face.

Its… A filly?

* * *

- **Ok so how did you like it? I decided to just split it into parts to make things a bit more easy. So tell me how you like it so far in teh comments. And I'm pretty sure i got all the OCs that peps sent meh. Thanks to every one who sent a OC. And I hope that you like it so far-**


End file.
